Totenstille
by Aeril
Summary: Frodo ist gescheitert und wir werfen einen blick auf ein nahezu gänzlich zerstörtes Edoras und was hätte sein können...AU! Please Read&Review!


Disclaimer: Alle Schauplätze gehörten J. R. R. Tolkien

Note: Das ist nur ein ganz kurzer Blick auf Edoras wie es hätte aussehen können, wenn Frodo gescheitert wäre und Saurons Armee die freien Völker besiegt hätte. Viel Spaß!

****

**Totenstille**

****

Die morgendliche Frühlingssonne schien auf Edoras, den Königssitz des Reiches Rohan, hernieder.

Still und unberührt lag sie am Fuße eines großen Gebirges auf einer kleinen Anhöhe.

Nichts regte sich, weder die Leute, noch die Tiere. Die Stille glich der Stille der Toten und etwas Ähnliches hatte tatsächlich von der Stadt Besitz ergriffen. Es war der Krieg.

Die Männer waren auf dem Schlachtfeld gestorben, die Frauen gefangen oder getötet durch die Hand der Eroberer. Die Kinderstimmen und das glockenhelle Lachen waren für immer aus den Straßen verschwunden, die Tiere gestohlen oder geschlachtet. Kein Gesicht konnte sich mehr an dem leichten Wind, der über die Haut streichelte, erfreuen und niemand konnte über den Gestank der Verwesung und des verbrannten Fleisches mehr die Nase rümpfen.

In dem ehemals viel gerühmten Gasthaus „Zur goldenen Schüssel" konnte kein Met und kein Wein mehr ausgeschenkt werden, denn es bot das gleiche Bild der Zerstörung wie der Rest der Stadt.

Das kleine runde Fenster in der morschen Holztür war zersplittert und die Tür hing etwas schief in den Angeln. Der Tresen war eingeschlagen und es stank nach Bier, Blut und verwesendem Fleisch. Die Krüge und Flaschen, die einst in den Holzregalen standen, waren zersplittert, ebenso, wie die Regale selbst. Die Barhocker hatte man als Keulen benutzt und nun lagen die letzten Bruchstücke von ihnen quer über den ganzen Schankraum verteilt. Tische waren von harten Fäusten und schweren Waffen entzwei geschlagen worden und hier und dort lagen die für die Eroberer unbrauchbaren Habe der Gäste.

Auf der Treppe nach oben lag ein kleines Mädchen, dessen blaue Augen verklärt aus dem zerbrochenen Fenster an der Wand starrten. Ihre leblosen kleinen Fingerchen hielten eine Puppe in einem rosa Kleid und mit braunen Locken. Auf dem Staat des Porzellanwesens waren kleine Flecken vom vielen Spielen im Garten und bei Freundinnen. Das Kleid des Mädchens dagegen war schön reinlich, als hätte es immer darauf geachtet, es der Mutter zuliebe nicht schmutzig zu machen. Den Haaren sah man noch an, wie seidig sie sich einst angefühlt haben mussten. Vielleicht hieß es Anneliese oder Marie.

Eine Ratte huschte durch die ausgebreiteten Haare und die Treppe hinunter. Sie war wohl das einzige Geschöpf, das Freude hieran hatte.

Sie huschte in das kleine Zimmer der Bedienung und wenn man früher schon einmal hier war, dann hört man noch wie gestern den Schrei der jungen Kellnerin. Kein angetrunkener Held springt auf um der holden Maid zu Hilfe zu eilen. Die Helden sind alle tot. Sie liegen weit entfernt auf verbrannten Ebenen, wo noch vor kurzem die lodernde Feuersbrunst einer Schlacht tobte. 

Nahe bei der Tür zu jenem Raum kniete eine alte Frau, die die Hände wie zum Gebet erhoben hielt. Ein blutverschmiertes Schwert ragt ihr aus dem Rücken, ein ähnliches Schwert, wie das, durch das ihr Mann im gleichen Moment den Weg aus seinem Leid fand.

Es braucht nicht viel Fantasie, um die rauen Männerkehlen johlen zu hören, wie sie auf ihren Schlachtrössern in die Stadt einreiten und nichts weiter als Totenstille und Zerstörung zurücklassen.

Eine Schande an einem so schönen Morgen, wo anderswo die Sonne lacht.

~~*~~

Soderle, 

das ist ein Aufsatz, den ich in der Schule mal geschrieben hab(=wo sonst?). Irgendwie hab ich seit dem einen extremen Hang zum Hauptcharaktere quälen, Horrorfilme angucken und außerdem auch zu morbiden Horrorgeschichten! Irgendwie sind die viel interessanter als die normalen.

Aber in dem Blick auf Edoras geht es eben darum, dass Mittelerde nachdem Frodo gescheitert ist von Saurons Armeen einfach überrannt wurde. Obwohl ich mich bei den Eroberern eher ein bisschen an Wikinger oder so erinnert fühle, wenn ich sie so vor mir sehe…*grübel*

Nun, ihr könnt mir ja mal schreiben, ob es euch gefallen hat! *zum Review-Knopf schiel*


End file.
